Back to Storybrooke
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When Henry and Lucy escaped to Storybrooke, they had no idea of the chain of events that they would be setting off. Alternate Universe of Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters except my own. Once upon a Time belongs to both ABC and Disney.**

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Henry Mills was busy chopping down a magic tree that could save his daughter Lucy's life. Another dark curse was going to be cast again and he and the rest of the royal court had been foolish in not heeding Drizella's warning and not knowing about the coven of eight. Still with a little bit of luck, Henry would correct that mistake. After some time had passed, Henry had chopped down the tree and quickly got right to work and began to make the magic wardrobe as fast as he could. He was no Gepetto, but that didn't mean that Henry wouldn't try. After what seemed like a while, the magic cupboard was finally ready. As Henry and Lucy smiled proudly, they suddenly heard the coven coming for them!

At once, Both Henry and Lucy opened the cupboard. As they climbed inside it, Lucy asked "Where will this cupboard take us? Will we ever see Mommy again?"

Henry became quiet before he answered "I don't know."

Then, he quickly closed the cupboard the door just as the coven arrived. Drizella and Gothel opened the cupboard and discovered nothing was inside it!

Drizella looked through the cupboard multiple times as she said "I don't believe it. They did it. They really did it."

Then, Drizella fell to the floor as she let out a scream of rage. All those years of planning her revenge on her mother. Wasted! How was she going to get Regina to cast the dark curse now?!

"Calm down, my child. It's not over yet. I know where they're going." Gothel assured the young witch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry and Lucy found themselves waking up in the middle of the woods.

"Daddy, is this the place? Are we near Storybrooke?" Lucy asked as she and her father carefully stood up.

"I think we are, but we just need to keep walking." Henry advised as he took his daughter's right hand into his own as they walked towards the town of Henry's childhood. As they continued to walk through the woods, Henry thought to himself _I wonder what my biological mom, stepfather and my half sibling are doing now?_

* * *

At that very moment, Emma was getting ready to go home from work to greet her family. Still, she wished there was a portal for Henry to come back and visit Storybrooke. It had been 8 years since she last saw him and eight years since she and Killian had their daughter Hope. She was a bright child who had Emma's hair and Killian's eyes. Alice was good friends with her Uncle Neil who she often saw at family dinners, alongside her maternal grandparents. Emma was then brought out of her thoughts as her deputy said "Sheriff Jones, we have some outsiders approaching the town and one of them claims to be your son Henry."

* * *

A short time later, Emma and her deputy drove to the edge of Storybrooke as fast as they could. Once, they reached the edge, Emma was greeted with the sight of a grown up Henry and an eight year old girl of Latinx descent.

"Henry? Is that really you?" Emma questioned as her voice began to falter.

"Yes Mom, It's me and this is your granddaughter Lucy. We need your help." Henry replied as Lucy waved at Emma as she said "Hi, Grandma Emma."

At once, a million thoughts began to spun around inside Emma's head. Such as _When did Henry have a daughter? Who's the mother? When did Henry and the mother of his child meet? What she like? What's her family like? What kind of trouble did Henry and his family fall into?_

However, before Emma had the chance to ask any of those questions, the sound of an approaching car br me her out of her thoughts. Emma spun around to tell the person that this was police business, but stopped when her husband Killian came out of the parked car.

"Emma!" He called out before he saw Henry and his daughter.

As Killian stood there in shock, Henry gave his step-father a small smile as he said "I think we need to talk."

* * *

Sometime later, Henry, Emma, Lucy, Killian and Hope were sitting in Granny's diner.

"Let me get this straight, Drizella warned you that she would cast the dark curse on Lucy's 8th birthday and you didn't prepare for it." Emma stated as she raised her right eyebrow.

"We didn't know she had a coven behind her." Henry weakly protested.

As Lucy sunk into her chair, Hope leaned over towards her as she said "Happy Birthday Lucy or should I call you niece?"

Lucy gave Hope a strange look as Hope replied "What? It's true. You are my older half brother's daughter and that makes you my niece." "Thanks for being the reason that I got out of school early." She added.

In spite of themselves, the table couldn't help but laugh. Once the laughter died down, Henry interjected with "Anyway, I need to gather all of our best Storybrooke fighters because I have I feeling that the coven might follow us here."

Emma nodded in agreement as she said "Of course, we'll help you. We just need to find a place for you and Lucy."

"Can't we stay in at the inn?" Lucy questioned.

"Let's see if they are any rooms available." Henry replied.

A few moments later, when Granny came to collect their bill, Henry quickly asked her "Do you have any rooms open?"

The elderly woman nodded her head.

* * *

As Henry and Lucy were preparing to get a room, back in the new Enchanted forest, the coven of eight were doing their best to locate Henry and in no time at all they discovered that Henry and Lucy had magically transported themselves back to the land without magic.

"How are we going to find a way to bring that boy back to our world? How will we take him without magic?" Drizella lamented.

"We'll go to the land without magic force him to return with the threat of his wife and mother coming to harm." Gothel replied with a wicked smile.

Then, the leader of the coven turned to her followers and said "Find Cinderella and Regina. Bring them back alive and unharmed. However, before you can do that, we must make a portal so Drizella and I can journey to the land without magic."

Soon the coven began to cast a spell and opened a portal to the land without magic. Drizella jumped in first, while Gothel followed her.

The two woman landed in the middle of a forest. Drizella and Gothel brushed the dirt off their dresses, before Gothel added "We must find a way to blend in and to bring magic to this land."

Before Drizella could ask what did Gothel mean by that, Gothel suddenly let out a gasp of shock as she said "Wait a minute, I sense a place that is filled with magic."

"Where is it?" Drizella wondered.

"It's that way." Gothel answered as she pointed towards the northern part of the woods. With that, the witches began to make their way towards the hidden town that was filled with magic.

* * *

As Gothel and Drizella made their way towards Storybrooke, Henry and Lucy were settling in to their new room.

"Am I going to like it here, Daddy?" Lucy asked as she tucked herself in bed.

"Yes, Emma and Hook are great. You're also going to meet your grandparents and great Uncle and he's only in his 20s." Henry replied.

At once, both Henry and Lucy burst out laughing.

Once, the laughter died down, Henry remarked "We truly are a modern family, huh?"

"Yeah." Lucy agreed before she let out a sigh and said "I just wish that mom was able to join us."

Henry gave his little girl a sad smile as he replied "Me too."

"Do you think that mom, Regina, Zelena, Cousin Robin, Hook, Alice, Rumplestilskin and Aunt Tiana are okay?" Lucy asked nervously.

"They can take care of themselves, I'm sure they can handle whatever problems the coven of eight throw at them." Henry assured his young daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the new Enchanted forest, Cinderella, Regina, Hook and all of their allies were battling against the coven of eight at Tiana's palace.

"Give us the wicked queen and Cinderella, you'll shall all be unharmed." One of the coven ordered.

"Like hell we will!" Hook cried out as he withdrew his sword.

"Like you wouldn't kill us the moment we handed them over to you anyway!" Robin fired back.

The battle continued and as much as Tiana, the guards and her allies fought, both Regina and Cinderella were captured by the coven.

As Hook, Tiana, and Zelena looked up to the sky in horror, Robin interjected with "We can't just stand here and wallow in our own self pity, we to find the coven and rescue Cinderella and Regina!"

At once, the whole group quickly began to make a rescue plan.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters except my own. Once upon a time belongs to ABC and Disney.**

* * *

 **Thank you Guest, red lighting and WTF is going on for your reviews. Thanks for pointing out the mistake I made with Killian. I will correct that.**

 **Thank you Jestalnaker 9400, MultiFandomTrash-6, MultiHydralisk, NaruBlaze, sorahearts210 and superfanman217 for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

 **Thank you Katster1r and Thanatos The Forsaken for choosing to follow this story.**

* * *

Regina and Cinderella soon found themselves bound and gagged as they were brought before the coven of eight. One of the witches walked over to Regina and removed the gag from her mouth.

"If you think that were going to behave for you or be used as a bargaining chip for Henry, then you have another thing coming, Henry and Lucy are already in the land without magic and they'll beat you." Regina stated as Cinderella nodded her head in agreement.

"Who says that we need Henry?" One of the witches remarked as she pulled the still bound Cinderella to her feet.

"What are you going to do to her?!" Regina demanded as she attempted to use her magic to break free of her binds.

"Nothing, But use her to ensure your cooperation with us." The witch explain as she ungaged Cinderella.

"What you us for? I thought you needed Henry." Cinderella explained.

"We need him to make your mother in law behave, but you'll do just as well." The witch replied as she forced open Cinderella's mouth.

Suddenly, Regina quickly realized what they intended to do Cinderella.

"You monsters!" She hissed as prepared to use her magic, but to her dismay nothing happened.

"What did you do to me?!" She demanded as Cinderella started to struggle and scream as another witch came towards her with a cup of what appeared to be poison.

"If you touch her, I'll kill all of you!" Regina screamed as she started to fighting harding more than ever to break free.

Her words fell on deaf ears as the witch forced open Cinderella's mouth. The warrior woman attempted to bite the witch's fingers off, however Cinderella was slapped for her trouble and forced fed the poison.

Cinderella managed to look at Regina and said "Whatever it is they what, Don't…!"

However before she could finish her sentence, a gag was placed back over her mouth and she was dragged out of the room by the same witch that held her.

"Is that your plan? Poisoning my daughter in law to get to me? Well whatever it is you want I won't do it." Regina stated confidently.

However the same witch that poisoned Cinderella remarked "Are you willing to let your son's true love die? Are you willing to have her blood on your hands?"

Regina looked away trying to block out the hateful woman's words. However the evil woman still continued to put pressure on Regina as she said "How about your little granddaughter? Do you think you can still give her hugs and kisses, let alone look her in the eye after you tell her that you let her mother die?"

"Shut up!" Regina screamed at the evil woman. The witch just smirked in triumph as she said "If you don't feel like having blood on your hands again, we'll be waiting."

With that, she turned her back on the former evil queen and walked out the door.

Once she was gone, Regina allowed herself to cry for Henry and Lucy, hoping that they were safe and thinking about the witches words.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Storybrooke, Henry had decided enroll Lucy in the school of his youth.

"Still with Hope and you'll be fine." Henry assured her as he sat next to her and Hope in the back seat of Emma's car.

 _I wish I took car driving lessons before I went to the new Enchanted forest. I should be driving my daughter to her first day of school in my hometown not my mom._ Henry thought to himself.

"I don't know how I feel about this uniform." Lucy as she ran her hand on her jacket and skirt.

"You'll get used to it." Emma, Henry and Hope all said at once as Emma pulled the car the front entrance of the school. Henry, Hope and Lucy all got out of the car and walked into the main entrance.

"Bye Mom!" Hope called out to her mother as she turned and waved goodbye to her mom.

As Lucy watched the exchange between her grandma and her she aunt, she felt longing for her own mother and wondered if she was alright. Henry slipped his right hand into her daughter's own and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he whispered "I miss your mom too."

Then they soon approached the main office and waited. Henry turned to Hope and said "You better get to class. You don't want to be marked late, believe me."

"But what about you guys? How will you find Lucy's class?" Hope questioned.

"A teacher or a map will help us." Henry assured his little sister.

With that, Hope got up from her seat and hurried off to her class.

Soon after she left, Henry and Lucy heard a voice call out "Henry and Lucy Mills?"

The father and daughter pair looked up from their seats to see Snow White approaching them.

"Great Grandma?" Henry whispered.

Snow White smiled as she said "Hello Henry."

Lucy looked up at Snow White and asked "She's Snow White?"

Snow White knelt down to Lucy's level as she said "You must be Lucy."

Lucy shyly waved to her grandma.

"I'm your principal." Snow White stated.

"When did you become principal?" Henry asked.

"Sometime after you left." Snow White answered. Then she changed the subject with "Why don't the both of you come with me into my office?"

With that, the father and daughter pair got up from their seats and followed Snow White into her office. When they sat down the two chairs in front of her desk, Henry and Lucy quickly noticed that the desk was covered with pictures of herself, Charming, Emma, Hook, Neal, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, a young Gideon, a young Hope and a young Henry.

"I'm happy to enroll Lucy in our school." Snow White stated.

As Henry and Lucy beamed,Snow White added "However, I must warn you that since Lucy is joining us in the middle of the year, she'll be far behind her classmates and must work extra hard to catch up."

"Don't worry Great Grandma, I will." Lucy assured her grandma.

Snow White smiled with pride at her great granddaughter and said "Let's find your class."

* * *

A few minutes later, Snow White, Henry and Lucy found themselves walking down the hallway, looking for room 221. A short while later, they found it and Snow White opened the door to reveal a suddenly quiet class of second graders. Much to Lucy's delight, one of them was Hope. Then, Lucy was pulled from her thoughts as her great grandmother said "Class we have a new student joining us today, her name is Lucy Mills."

At once, the whole class waved to the eight year old girl as they called out "Hi, Lucy!"

"Now, I expect all of you treat Lucy the way you all want to be treated and to help her out whenever she needs it." Snow White explained. Then she turned to Lucy and said "Why don't you find a seat?"

Lucy gave her dad a quick hug goodbye before she found a seat next to Hope. Henry and Snow White gave Lucy a smile as they walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind them.

* * *

As Henry was feeling confident that Lucy would settle into Storybrooke life, just outside of the small town, Gothel and Drizella were wondering how to get inside.

"Why don't we just pretend to be lost travelers?" Drizella offered.

"They'll see right through it, the only way in town is to get someone in the town to trust us and help find Henry." Gothel stated.

"Who would be willing to trust us?" Drizella wondered.

A few moments later, the two witches spotted a pair of sisters walking towards the edge of town as one of them muttered "...dangerous to go near the edge of town, Thisbe?"

"Yes, but what's life without a little risk, Clorinda." Thisbe replied as the two sisters continued to walk, unaware of the two witches from the new Enchanted forest in their path. One of them had dark hair much like Drizella, and the other had blonde hair.

"Besides, It's good to get away from Cinderella, Thomas and Alexandra."

Upon hearing that, Drizella's mind became overcome with shock.

 _Cinderella? That's impossible?! My stepsister is Cinderella! How can there be two?!_ The witch thought to herself. Then, she remembered Henry's words about multiple worlds.

 _Of course, they must be alternate versions of myself and my family._ Drizella thought to herself. However, before she could dwell on the matter any further, Gothel pulled her out of her thoughts as she cried out "Help! Help! Somebody please help!"

Before Drizella could ask what was she doing, Gothel suddenly gripped her shirt before she fell towards the ground. At once, the two sisters turned their heads towards Drizella and Gothel and said "What's wrong with her? Does she have a condition?"

Drizella fought the urge to smirk in triumph as she pretended to sob "She's been sick a while now, but I didn't think it would get this bad!"

Clorinda and Thisbe exchanged glances with each other before Clorinda looked back to Drizella as she hurried over Gothel and helped her to her feet.

"We can get you to the hospital…" Clorinda started to say, but Drizella interrupted with "She doesn't need to go to the hospital. She need to lie down in a quiet place for a bit."

Clorinda and Thisbe exchanged glances with each other, before Thisbe turned to Drizella and asked "Where is your car and cell phone?"

Drizella didn't know what either of those things were, so she gave them the best sob story she could muster. "They were stolen!"

Clorinda and Thisbe exchanged glances with each other, before Clorinda turned back to Drizella and said "After we drop off your grandma at the hospital, we'll go to the police to report your theft."

 _No! That can't happen!_ Both Drizella and Gothel thought to themselves. With that, Gothel stopped putting on the helpless old woman act and started to behave like her true self. She and Drizella grabbed both sisters and covered their mouths so they couldn't scream.

"Listen to me very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once, you will take us to your house, you will hide us there and you help us find a man named Henry Mills. Also you won't say anything to the police, because we can make your lives miserable if you do." Gothel hissed.

Clorinda and Thisbe exchanged glances of fear with each other before they turned back towards the witches and said "Okay, please don't hurt us."

Gothel and Drizella exchanged a smirk. _This is going to be so much easier then I thought it was._ Both witches thought at once.

* * *

As Gothel was cowering Clorinda and Thisbe into sumsion, back in the new enchanted forest, Regina was agonizing over her choice to help the coven of eight cast the dark curse or let Cinderella die.

 _Could I really do it? Will Henry and Lucy understand? Will they ever forgive me?_ Regina thought to herself. _Still, Cinderella herself asked me not to do it. How can they make me choose? I can't!_ She added. With that, Regina started to silently cry again.

Then her sobs were interrupted as a member of the coven of eight called out "Are you going to make up your mind or not? Cinderella isn't going to survive the poison!"

Regina quickly spun around as the same member dragged a still bound and gagged Cinderella over to her. She appeared to not have that much time left. Right then and there, Regina made up her mind.

"I'll do it!" She cried out.

Cinderella shook her head 'no' as the witch smirked.

"We just need a drop of blood from you." The witch replied as she threw Cinderella to the ground. The witch then withdrew a dagger from her right side before she walked over towards Regina.

"Give me your hand and don't try anything." The witch warned.

Keeping her eyes of Cinderella, Regina held out her right hand as she did her best not to think about giving the coven what they wanted and focused on the fact that she saved Cinderella's life.

All she could do was look at her daughter in law and hope that she would be taken to the new world before she died. A few seconds later, a dark cloud began to form around them, taking them to who knows where.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Tiana's castle, the group was going over the plan to rescue Cinderella and Regina when they noticed the dark cloud heading towards the castle.

"We're too late." Tiana muttered with sadness in her eyes. She turned to her friends with sorrow just as the black cloud came and took them all away.

* * *

 **I don't know what became of Clorinda, Thisbe and the rest of Ashley's family, since I stopped watching the show after a certain point, I decided to bring them back for the story.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters except my own. Once upon a Time belongs to both ABC and Disney.**

* * *

 **Thank you baratta. jennifer for your review.**

 **Thank you littlrcook28 and tammy henson for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

* * *

Back in the town of Storybrooke, Lucy and Hope were swinging on the swings during recess.

"How do you like school so far?" Hope asked.

"It's fine and everyone's so nice. I've never been around this many kids my own age before." Lucy remarked as she thought about her private lessons back at Tiana's palace.

"You were homeschooled." Hope questioned.

"Yay, But it wasn't my home where I was taught at." Lucy stated.

"Where did you go to learn?" Hope wondered.

"I went to Queen Tiana's palace." Lucy answered.

"What was that like? Also, who's Queen Tiana?" Hope wondered.

Lucy thought it over for a moment before she replied "It was a lot like this, only it was just me and the tutor. Queen Tiana is the ruler of the kingdom where my mom and I were born. She's also like my aunt."

"Lucky you!" Hope stated with both glee and envy as she gave her niece a high five. "What's she like?"

"She kind, wise and a great cook." Lucy stated.

"She does her own cooking?!" Hope muttered in disbelief. "I have never heard of a Queen doing her own cooking before." She added.

Lucy happily nodded her head as she said "She really does, she and my mom often asked exchange recipes with each other."

Suddenly a feeling of sadness came over Lucy as she started to think about her mother. However, before she could even think about the possibility of never seeing her mother and everyone else that she grew up with again, a small gust of wind started blow under both girls feet. Feeling startled, Hope and Lucy quickly lifted their feet up as the ground below the swings was blown away to reveal a message that read _Look up Hyperion heights in Seattle._

Hope and Lucy looked at each other in confusion as they wondered _What is Hyperion heights and who wrote the message?_

As both girls took a closer look at the message, Lucy realized that there was something familiar about that hand writing. However, before she could confide in Hope on the matter, recess had ended and it was time to go back inside.

* * *

As Hope and Lucy returned to their class, Henry was busy trying to find a new job while balancing raising Lucy and teaching her how to break the dark curse.

Henry knew he could write stories thanks to his time as the author, but that didn't guarantee a steady source of income. He thought about his motorcycle that he used during his early years in the new Enchanted forest. Maybe he could find employment at the local motorcycle shop. Unsure of what to do, Henry decided to take a walk through town. He left the inn and was amazed to discover how much had changed since he left. New stores had been built and his grandpa was now in charge of the town, and his uncle Neil was now around his age.

However before he continued to dwell on the matter, he heard a voice call out to him "Henry! Hey Henry! How you've been?"

Henry spun around to Neil coming towards him.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Henry thought to himself. Henry pulled himself out of his thoughts as he said "Neil, I'm great. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. I heard you were back in town with a kid." Neil muttered.

Henry nodded with a smile as he said "I brought my daughter Lucy with me."

"Where's her mom? I like'd to meet her and so would the rest of the family." Neil inquired.

At once, Henry's smile simply vanished from his face as he said "You haven't heard?"

"Did something happened to her?" Neil questioned as a look of concerned appeared on his face.

"Let's just say that there was danger and I couldn't take her with us to Storybrooke." Henry explained.

"Tell me. I got time." Neil insisted.

* * *

As Henry began to recall all that happened to him in the last several years, all the way across the states, in a small Settle neighborhood called _Hyperion Heights,_ many years ago. A woman named Jacinda was busy working a local fast food place. She was working at the cash register when her cell phone went off.

At first, she ignored it. However the ringing grew more persistent and Jacinda started to worry that it might be her stepmother Victoria and she wasn't one to be messed with. At once, she quickly turned towards one of her coworkers and asked "Can you take over the counter for me? I think my stepmom's calling me and I don't want to get her upset."

Victoria was so well know in the neighborhood that no else wanted to get her upset either. At once, Jacinda's coworker happily agreed to take over as cashier while Jacinda took the call.

"Hello?" The young Latinx woman whispered as she tried to hide the fear in her voice.

"Jacinda...why are you late to pick up my coffee?" Came the cold British voice of her stepmother.

"I'm sorry. My shift is almost done…" Jacinda started to say, but Victoria interrupted with "I don't want excuses, I want results and if I don't see my cup of coffee within an hour, I'll cut you off!"

With that, Victoria ended the call.

Jacinda started to sweat. If she didn't end her shift soon and get her stepmother her coffee, she would be cut off!

Jacinda looked at the clock fearfully and it wasn't like she could just find a job elsewhere since her stepmother owned the neighborhood and would make it impossible for her to leave and find a job elsewhere. Then, Jacinda was pulled out of her thoughts as her best friend and roommate Sabine said "I'll cover for you. Get her the coffee on time, alright."

Jacinda gave Sabine a look of gratitude as she clocked out of work early and hurried towards her stepmother's coffee shop as fast as she could.

* * *

Back in present day Storybrooke, Clorinda and Thisbe arrived at back their home with Drizella and Gothel. Gothel looked around the living room in disappointment before she said "It's not much, but it will do."

Both Clorinda and Thisbe frowned in spite of themselves and the situation they were in. Their home may not be a mansion, but they did the best to keep the place nice looking after Cinderella moved out to live with Thomas and her baby. Then, both sisters were brought out of their thoughts as Gothel asked "Now have you heard where Henry Mills and his daughter are residing?"

At once, Thisbe quickly opened her mouth and said "They might by staying in the local inn!"

"Call and Check or order us some rooms." Drizella demanded

"That's not how it works around here." Thisbe explained. "Hotels don't give out the names of the guests their holding unless you're police officers and go luck trying to pretend to be officers, but Henry's biological mom is the Sheriff of this town and everyone knows everybody here." She added.

Drizella thought over her options. _How can I pretend to be a police officer and what is a police officer anyway?_

Then, Gothel pulled her out of her thoughts she "We'll just have to think of another way."

* * *

As the two witches started to form their review their plan, across the town, school was ending. Hope and Lucy hurried outside as they were greeted by Emma, Henry and Neil.

"Mom! Uncle Neil!" Hope cried as she ran over the her mother. Lucy looked at him, even though she knew that Neil was her great Uncle, she still found it strange that he was around the same age as her dad and not an old man. Lucy was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her Dad say "This is my daughter, Lucy. Lucy this is your great uncle Neil that I told you about."

Lucy slowly walked over to Neil suddenly overcome with a case of shyness. As Lucy shook Neil's hand, she suddenly heard her great grandma's voice call out "Neil, what brings you down here? Have you come to meet Lucy?"

Lucy and Hope turned around to see Snow White approaching them.

Neil gave his mother a grin as he said "You know me so well."

"Why don't we all head over to the dinner to celebrate our family reunion?" Snow White offered.

At her words, looks of sadness appeared on both Henry and Lucy's faces.

"It won't be a true family reunion until my other mom and Cinderella are here with us." Henry stated.

Snow White was furious with herself for unwittingly reminding her grandson and her great granddaughter about their loved ones that they had to leave behind. She quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts and apologized with "When Cinderella and Regina return to us, we can have a proper reunion. Also, I'm sorry that I reminded you both of your loss. Why don't we go the dinner away so we can catch up?"

* * *

Sometime later, Henry, Lucy, Neil, Emma, Hope, and Snow White were sitting at Granny's dinner enjoying an after school snack.

"So, there's another Cinderella in the new Enchanted forest?" Snow White questioned as she took a sip of her hot coco with cinnamon.

"Yes, and she also has a wicked stepmother and an evil stepsister." Henry added in a bitter tone.

"She's the one that forced you come back here, hasn't she?" Snow White questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

"She wanted to cast the curse that trapped you guys here." Lucy stated.

"Why would she want to do that?" Snow White asked.

"Because she wanted to get back at her mother over favoring her sister Anastasia who's been in a magical coma since they were young children." Henry explained. "My mom told me." He added.

Wanting to change the subject, Henry looked at Lucy and asked "How was your first day at school?"

"It was fine and it was so nice to be able to play with kids my own age. If we go back we must bring schools and recess back to Tiana's kingdom..." Lucy started to say, then she suddenly remembered the words _Hyperion Heights_ that she and Hope saw in the ground.

"During recess, Hope and I discovered that someone wrote down the words, _Hyperion Heights."_ Lucy recalled. Do you guys know what that means?" She added.

Henry looked at Emma, Neil and Snow White. All of them had looks of confusion on their faces. Snow White was the first to speak as she asked "Lucy, Hope, can you girls show me where you found the words tomorrow?"

Both Lucy and Hope nodded their heads as Emma pulled out her cell phone, held it to her face as she said "What is _Hyperion Heights?"_

At once, the electronic voice of her cell phone replied _Hyperion Heights is a small neighborhood in the city of Seattle, Washington._

"Who would write the name of a neighborhood in Seattle?" Emma questioned.

However, Henry remembered his first meeting with Cinderella. She wore a blue dress covered with hyacinth flowers. Come to think of it, Hyperion did sound a lot like hyacinth. At once, he pulled himself out of his head and asked Emma "Mom, ask if hyacinth flowers are the most common flowers in _Hyperion Heights?"_

Emma gave him a funny look before she replied "It feels so weird having you call me that, when we're close to age now."

Behind him, Lucy bit back a grin as Emma once again held the phone to her mouth as she asked "Are hyacinth flowers the most common flowers in _Hyperion Heights?"_

A few seconds later, the voice on the phone replied back " _Yes."_

Emma held out her phone to Henry as she asked "Is this what a hyacinth looks like?"

Henry felt his jaw drop as he stared at the blue flower that was in Cinderella's dress all those years ago.

"Daddy, is the hyacinth flower important?" Lucy asked as she watched her father's expression go through so many emotions.

Henry turned to Lucy as he answered "Yes, it is very important to me and your mother, because she had them in her dress the night we met."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
